nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekci Menij
Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 3 is the third episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. It premiered on October 3rd, 2013 on the myISH YouTube channel, and has had over 43,000 views as of February 2017. As of May 2016, the first season of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio has been included in the chronology of The Nekci Menij Show as its third season. Therefore, this is also considered to be the 22nd episode of The Nekci Menij Show. This episode features a crossover with Bayonse's Quens Of Flop, another spin-off of The Nekci Menij Show. The crossover segment is considered to be the third episode of Quens Of Flop. Plot Brinty, Nekci, Rhenna and Bayonse arrive at a mysterious white stage in the desert. Brinty claims it is she who brought them there, and gets on the stage. However, Bayonse reminds them it is actually she who brought them there, and presses a button to raise the stage - and Brinty - up from the ground, revealing that it is actually her new studio complex, 'All-Bayonse Studio'. Nekci gets a call from Medoner, but promptly hangs up. Medoner then visits Xtine's house, where it's revealed she is looking for someone to help her with her #secritprojact. Xtine agrees to help, and the pair promptly head back to Medoner's house. Meanwhile, cameras begin rolling for the first production at the All-Bayonse Studio: a new episode of chat show Bayonse's Quens Of Flop. Rhenna, Brinty and Nekci are her guests: Kety Perr was also due to be a guest, until a plane crash left her stranded on an island. Midway though filming, the studio is suddenly hit by a powercut. This is because the grid has been shorted by Medoner's #secritprojact: a time machine. Medoner reveals that she's going back to 2008 to "settle some scores", and will take 'the Facebook' with her so Xtine knows when to bring her back. Medoner enters the portal, but Xtine gets nervous. Believing a mop with a slice of pizza stuck in it to be Ke@$h£r, Xtine asks it to watch the machine for her, before also entering the portal. Medoner arrives in 2008, where she encounters Gags in the early days of her career. Medoner agrees to sign a copy of her debut single, Just Dance, but Gags then demands she pay for it because she wrote on it. Medoner is angry when Xtine arrives, believing she will slow down her efforts to "sabotage everyone's careers". When Xtine points out that she's just helped Gags to her first number one, Medoner decides they should go back further in time. Back in the present day, Nekci, Rhenna, Bayonse and Brinty track down the cause of the power cut to Medoner's basement, where they discover her time machine. Rhenna and Nekci decide to enter the portal. Extras Medoner pops up at the end to promote other videos on the myISH channel, including the previous episode. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. * Brinty Spreas * Nekci Menij * Rhenna * Bayonse * Medoner * Xtine * Kety Perr * Ladey Gags * Mile Sires Gags and Mile appear as younger versions of themselves during the scene in which Medoner and Xtine time travel back to 2008. In addition, a spider in the jungle Kety crashed in to shown to have the same face as Krely Roolin. Quotes * "Wate, wot r legs?"'' - Rhenna is confused when Bayonse refers to a body part the flop quens don't have'' * Xtine: "Resently iv desedid to b les salf senatored" Medoner: "Wow, ther is a god" Xtine: "Xactly, nd i am his guft to the werld… an angle from the hevens u mite say" Medoner: "U mite sey im a fuking parsnip but it dusnt mek it tru" ''- Xtine reveals why she's helping Medoner with her #secritprojact'' * "Sum1 mus hav terned on sumthin wiv a hi power consemption nd shorted the locel grid"'' - Brinty has a rare display of intelligence when the studio suffers a power cut'' * Xtine: "Now am derrty, flerrty nd redy to perrty" Medoner: "U fergot the rong side of therrty" ''- Xtine tells a young Mile Sires how her career has progressed'' External Links * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 3 on YouTube Category:Episodes